


Once a Butler, Always a Butler

by ryannii



Category: Markiplier - Freeform - Fandom, Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I’ll update whenever I want to, I’m mainly doing this for stress relief and if I force myself to post too much that’s more stress, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SLOW UPDATE!!, Swearing, ben!! Needs!! MORE LOVE, benjamin can and will sass you, cursing, no beta we die like actor mark, the number of words each chapter will be very inconsistent, this is kind of time travel???? Not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryannii/pseuds/ryannii
Summary: For unknown reasons (see: I Just Think It’s Neat) Benjamin, the butler from WKM, had also become the butler for the Markiplier Egos Manor. It wasn’t easy at first, but with some help from the others, and the mayor - who now calls himself Darkiplier, he’s beginning to feel at home again after so long.
Relationships: Benjamin | The Butler & Darkiplier, Benjamin | The Butler & Mark Fishbach (Who Killed Markiplier?), One-sided Mark Fishbach/Benjamin | The Butler (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i need more Benjamin fics so here u go!! i love my butler son,,,,,,,

It was funny, really.

When Mark had died, Benjamin didn’t know what to do for the rest of his life. The past before he was a butler had slowly faded into snippets of memories. He used to spend most of his time trying to find a job to help his family. And then under an unpredictable circumstance, he had met Mark. The man had allowed Benjamin to stay at his manor as his butler. Ben was very surprised and did not expect the offer but had accepted nonetheless as a way to thank Mark for his generosity.

He still thinks it’s the best decision he’s ever made.

Those five years working as Mark’s butler were all great. Until Celine left Mark, making the man fall into such a deep depression. He was sent home for a while and his master had made him wear gloves since then because he didn’t want anyone to touch him. Ben had wished he could help, but he was just a butler. Nothing more, nothing less.

(Now he thinks about how much better it would’ve been if he did help.)

A few months after that, Mark had hosted a party. He was glad his master was starting to be like himself again… but he could sense something was wrong.

(He still blames himself for not noticing.)

And then  _ it _ happened. It happened  _ so fast. _ He was given his master’s manor, money, and cars from his will upon his death. He had continued to live in the manor when he came back from leaving it, but almost every night passed without him sleeping because of the nightmares and times when he'd bawl his eyes out. He had cleaned the house from its very tip to the end over and over in a loop. It was so  _ empty. _ He felt so lonely. Usually, he never liked the loud noise of the manor. But this… he's thinking that he's beginning to grow insane. He hadn’t stepped foot into his master’s bedroom for a few weeks just living there alone.  _ He couldn’t bear to. _ Some mornings he’d wake up early and was going to pick up breakfast from the chef so he can give it to his master… only to realize that he was alone in the manor.

No traces of his master.

Every day he would wake up early and do that. Get himself ready for the day using his butler clothes, expecting the usually-loud noise of the manor. Go to the kitchen. Realize there’s no one else in the manor. Make himself food the best he can. And just clean the whole house again and again.

And sometimes he’d stare a little too long at the pictures hanging at the wall and scattered across the desks and tables.

Sometimes, he just needs a drink or two. Or maybe enough so that he can drown himself in it.

* * *

That night, Benjamin had enough.

He knew he couldn’t go at his saddened state any longer. So for the next day when he woke up, he tried to do things that had made him happy or something new. First of all, he had woken up late. It was near 10 AM already when he woke up, but it had given him some relief as he stretched his sore joints. He felt a little guilty for waking up very late but he ignored it. There was no one else to wake up early too, anyways. He decided to not wear his butler uniform today - not like he had a use for it now. He wore a comfortable sweater and trousers that he hasn’t worn in a long time while being a butler.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. The clothes felt odd on him, and he could see the bags under his eyes getting darker and darker each night.

He shook the negative thoughts that were creeping into his mind.

He turned away, going out of his room. Well, it was the guest room, but he figured he could at least try to sleep in better places - not like the place he usually slept in was bad. He's not going to sleep in the master bedroom, that's for sure.

He went downstairs and prepared himself a meal. Nothing too fancy, he didn't feel like making anything too intricate despite knowing how to make them. He ate on the dining table alone, just listening to the sound of the wind. Once he was done he washed the plate himself, staring at how the water flowed for a moment before washing the plate.

He made himself a cup of coffee and went towards the living room. He opened the curtains, letting the light shine through. He took a sip of his coffee, and he stared across the sky. He put the cup down on the nearest coffee table that was next to the sofa. He sat on it, closing his eyes, and just listened to the noises coming from outside.

Ten or so minutes passed, and he opened his eyes again then got up. He figured he’d do some looking around, maybe clean something. Sometimes he feared he’d leave a few specks of dust, after all.

And maybe it’s time he puts down those pictures too.

* * *

Days passed, and he finally had the courage to go into his master’s room to clean it and take down anything he needs to - like the pictures.

He wore his butler uniform today. He doesn’t know why, but he just thought it was fitting. He already brought the things he usually used for cleaning. He was standing in front of the master bedroom. His dead master’s room.

He took in a shaky breath and opened the door slowly. It looked exactly like the last time he saw it. And by that - he means it’s messy as  _ shit. _ He remembers when he’d scolded Mark for making his own room messy each morning - his laugh making his own anger fade away. He sighed and slowly began to look around the room to prepare to clean it. There were many empty bottles, some were broken scattered on the floor along with a few papers with writing on them and pictures. He noticed some of the picture frames had broken too and some even fell to the floor. He carefully broomed the glass pieces away, careful not to accidentally get himself stabbed by the glass pieces, and took the pictures to stack them for a while so he can put them down in the secret cabinet back in the bar downstairs without staring at it for a while. He didn’t look at the writings. He put them in the trash anyways. He slowly picked up the pillows and the blanket and tidied the bed. When he finished, he opened the curtains, letting the light shine through the room.

It still made him feel empty.

He looked around the room once again, and then took his cleaning supplies and the pictures as he got out of the room. He put the pictures on the desk just right next to the door and he made sure to lock the door again. He leaned against the door, his breathing getting faster and heavier. He sat down - his back against the door - hands on his face.

He sobbed. He sobbed and he sobbed. He didn’t feel the minutes pass during that time. He missed  _ everyone. _ He missed his  _ master. _ Mark could be a prick sometimes, his ego getting to the best of him. But Benjamin always had a soft spot for him. He never told the other anything in fear. And he didn’t feel the need to. He was supposed to just be a butler. Nothing more, nothing less. But still - when he heard about Mark proposing to Celine, his heart ached. He had never felt like it at that time. Whenever he sees his master talking to someone else there’s a rotten feeling deep in his stomach. He had always tried to hide it - and fortunately was good at it. He  _ can’t _ have feelings for Mark - he was sure that it wasn’t love that he was feeling towards the man. Mark was just his  _ employer _ and he was his  _ employee. _

He finally calmed down, wiping the rest of the tears from his face. He took a shaky breath and got up. He looked back to the door one last time before he picked up his stuff and left the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posted this as well bc i already got it done, lol.

When Dark came to be, he was in the manor.

It had taken him a while to be able to create his own. It was similar to the manor - but very different. It didn’t feel negative. It wasn’t like the house.

He found that each time someone new comes in, another room would be created. The manor would expand every time that happened, new rooms, new people would be in it. He felt frustrated at the fact he’ll have to share but he guesses that he’ll have to suck it up.

It was another day at the Ego Manor, as always Dark was just sitting in his office - working. Unfortunately, Damien’s workaholic trait passed onto him so he rarely gave himself time to relax. Even from the silence of his office, he could still hear the muffled noises of the manor. Of course - the other egos were just doing their own thing. He doesn’t know what nor does he care but he oh so wishes they’d fucking shut up for once. He had bigger matters on hand, don’t they see?

He sighed and looked around the room.

All scattered were papers and books - some even trash he forgot to take out. Well - it wasn’t just his room, thank you very much. The rest of the house was somewhat the same too. Sometimes on the floor or carpet, there’d be peanut butter from King of the Squirrel, sometimes blood from any one of them since they’re all definitely not sane, many trash, and so much dirt. So. Many. Dirt. He had tried to tell them multiple times to don’t make the manor dirty, because while he can use his aura to clean it or chuck it into the void, he doesn’t want to waste that much power on something so easy to avoid.

He thought about the butler from back then. When he was “created” he guessed the butler had left. Wasn’t his name Benjamin? Mark had said that a few times. He wonders what Ben’s doing now. He guessed that the butler is probably in the old manor. Guessing again, he probably doesn’t have a new employer. Which-

Hold up.

What if he just… employs Benjamin at the Ego Manor?

Well, employ is probably not the right word. It’s more like kidnap. Dark brought his hand under his chin in a thinking motion. He could probably get Benjamin here, but he’ll need to explain things. First would be him, the fact time doesn’t work like normal in the manor, and the number of psychopaths in the house.

He sighed, his hand finding itself in his hair. He’ll have to think about this. It was then that he heard a knock at the door and Wilford came in.

“Hello, Dark. What are you thinking of?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Well gee, I can see that. Don’t think too much, it might hurt your brain.” he laughed. Dark glared at him.

“If you have nothing to do then I’d suggest helping and clean parts of the manor.”

“Aww, Darky! You’re no fun!”

About twenty or so minutes passed in silence. Dark hesitated for a while, wanting to ask a question but decided against it.

“Well, Darky, I’ll go off now. Gonna have to do something.” Wilford said goodbye, and he was gone in a puff of pink smoke.

Dark stared at nothing for a moment. And then, he gets up. He’s made his decision now, there’s no going back when you’re in a tight enough spot. Really, he’s going to go even more insane.

* * *

Benjamin had felt something wrong when he woke up from falling asleep after cleaning, he was still in his butler uniform.

He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn’t leave him. Something was going to happen later and he doesn’t know what it is. He distracted himself for the afternoon with sorting out papers to either throw out or to store. He hummed a light tune - he doesn’t really remember where or when he heard it. He stopped in his tracks suddenly.

There was someone behind him. He could feel it.

He doesn’t know if it’s a human or something else. He turned his head around, looking at the figure. It seemed to be a man - but he had gray skin. And he could see some flickers of red and blue on them. That face… was that the mayor?

“...Mayor, is that you? What-”

“Come join me, Benjamin.”

His voice sounded a little distorted. Benjamin stepped back.

“I can’t- I can’t leave. Where did you go? Everyone- everyone disappeared after Mark-!”

“Let’s leave this house. Become my butler, Benjamin.”

“Sir- no- I-”

The butler took short and fast breaths, Dark only staring at him. He can’t leave! He can’t leave! He can’t just leave his master’s house! He was given the house in Mark’s will. He can’t just-

“I’ll explain everything to you. Come on now.”

Dark reached out his hand, waiting for Benjamin to take it. So many thoughts were running in his mind at such a fast rate. He doesn’t want to leave his master’s house! But… he also wants to. Every time he walks around the empty place all he feels is loneliness. Sometimes he just can’t stand going to a certain place in the house - like in front of the fireplace - because the memories would always replay in his mind and haunt him. Dark only stared at him, his hand still out.

Benjamin slowly reached his shaking hand as well. He- he realizes he can’t stand the house anymore. It’s unbearable sometimes - sometimes too unbearable. And he knows that he can’t be anything else but a butler. But Mark is gone. His employer is gone. He doesn’t have anything else to do.

When he was halfway through he stopped his hand, looking at the mirror behind him. On the bottom of it was a picture of his master - it’s as if he’s asking for permission to leave. He took a sharp inhale and put his hand on Darks.

Dark seemed to be pleased, and all Benjamin could see after that was darkness.

* * *

So many memories flowed in his mind. So many visions played as he only watched in shock and disbelief. The events from that night replayed in his mind - but from different perspectives.

He felt a sharp pain - like he had been shot. He jolted up, letting out a shout.

He panted. He calmed himself down the best he could, his breathing was getting heavier. He inhaled as much as he could and he slowly sat up, his hands on his face trying to get the tears away. He took notice of where he was then.

He was in some sort of bedroom, and he's sitting on the bed. He calmed down. Was… was that man real? Is he really the mayor and his twin in another's body? He sighed.

"So you're finally awake."

Ben tensed, looking to his side warily. It was Darkiplier standing there.

"I apologise, I should not have given you too much flashback. But you'll need to understand."

"...It's alright, s-sir."

"Ever the same, are you?" Dark had his hands crossed. "I still need to explain to you about this whole manor and its inhabitants."

"What do you mean, sir?"

Dark explained. Who he was, his name now, and all things he knew about the manor. And also about the Egos, which really baffled Benjamin to know there's about twenty-or so people with Mark's face. Right… his past master's face - he should get used to that. Needless to say, Benjamin doubted most of it being true. But he said he understood anyway because really, how can this get any weirder?

"I understand, sir. Should I call you Master Dark?"

Dark could feel his mouth twitching upward. "Call me whatever you want."

Pink smoke appeared infront of Dark, startling Benjamin. Seems like Wilford is here now.

"Hello again, Darky! What- Ooh, who's this? He doesn't look like Mark." Wilford cut himself off, now looking curiously at Benjamin.

The butler visibly tensed, looking at Dark worryingly. Wasn't this the colonel? Should he just greet Wilford as who he was?

Dark glared at him. Ben could tell he basically said Don't.

The butler gulped, before looking at Wilford now. "I'm Benjamin, sir. Ready to serve, clean, and take care of-"

"Dark! You got us a butler? How wonderful!" Wilford laughed, patting Dark's shoulder which in turn Dark gave him a scowl.

"If everyone in this house would have kept themselves clean I wouldn't have to get one." Dark said, making Wilford grin.

"Alright, alright, Darkipoo. Say, Benjamin, why don't I show you around?" Wilford pointed towards the door. Benjamin thought for a moment.

"If that's right with you, Master…?"

"Oh, pssh! Just call me Wilford!" he waved his hand around, walking to the door to wait for Benjamin.

"Alright." Benjamin fixed his outfit for a bit, and got up. He looked at Dark and the man nodded - and then Dark was gone.

"Come on then, lad! We've got a lot of things to uncover." Once again, the pink-haired man flashed a grin. He looked so much like the colonel. Benjamin took a deep breath and followed Wilford the. as he opened the door and they both got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed! and as always feel free to leave ideas too. love yalls!
> 
> my tumblr- @ryanisce


	3. Chapter 3

“So tell me, Benjamin, what are you like?”

“I’m not a very interesting person, sir. I am merely a butler.”

Wilford had asked Benjamin a few questions regarding himself or what he’s done before. The butler had given him half-truths. He had to lie about a few things per Dark’s order, after all. Like one of them…

“You look very familiar. Have we met before?”

Benjamin had hesitated to answer but managed to come up with a good enough excuse.

“No, I’m pretty sure we haven’t. Perhaps it’s just your imagination.”

Wilford stared at him for a while, before shrugging and continuing to talk about whatever he was talking about. Benjamin was silently grateful for it.

Nearing the end of the hallway, a man spoke up - noticing him and Wilford. His hair was swept back and there was a golden streak. He wore a brown trenchcoat and normal pants. The most notable features were his bandaged eyes that seemed to have some blood on them. He mumbled some words quietly until Wilford and the butler came closer.

The Host talked with Wilford for a while. Ben found it interesting that the man spoke in third-person and apparently has some sort of power that makes him able to _see_ despite his eyes being covered and being blind. He already noticed the faint blood on the bandages and was slightly worried as he watched the two chat.

"The Host notices a new addition to the manor - however, the 'new addition' does not look like the others."

Ben had to admit he was a bit startled at the man's - the Host's - words. He was about to speak up to ask something but got cut off.

"The Host assures the butler that he is fine, and he is not hurting despite his bandaged eyes. The Host asks, _why does the butler look different from the rest?_ "

"...Well, if you insist, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you. Master Dark had employed me to be the butler of this manor - thus the reason why I do not look like _the rest_ you are talking about."

The butler gave his usual head bow, but he doubts that the Host can see it.

“Now, now, Host - why don’t I continue showing him around the manor? That was a pleasant talk.” Wilford said, patting Ben’s shoulder which made the butler startled but Wilford seemed not to notice. The Host nodded - saying he was going to the library anyway. They said their goodbyes and Wilford continued telling Benjamin about the manor and the occupants of it.

When they finally stepped into the living room and Benjamin laid his eyes upon it he almost passed out. The room was a literal _shipwreck!_ Somehow there’s peanut butter and some sort of red substance splattered on the floor and sometimes even on the couches and tables. The butler could even _inhale_ the amount of dust and other nasty things in the air. He almost wanted to vomit.

Now he’s more scared of the fact that if nobody had tried to clean the manor... _How was the rest of it?_

Wilford seemed to have noticed his dismay because he had put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. It didn't really help, but Benjamin sighed back at the attempt.

By whatever sort of magic he has Wilford had poofed cleaning supplies out of nowhere. Benjamin thanked him and watched as the man poofed away too after he said goodbye.

Benjamin turned to the messy room, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

This was going to be a _pain._

* * *

Hours later, or however long it's been since Benjamin began cleaning, the main parts of the house were clean. There were no longer weird substances on the floor, no dirt on the floor nor the carpets, and no disorganized stuff. The silverware was all cleaned and was neatly stacked on the cabinets, the books and other stuff that was once scattered on the tables and couch were back to where they were supposed to be. The trash was all thrown into the garbage bin, too.

Overall, he thinks he did a pretty good job.

Benjamin sighed, putting the cleaning supplies Wilford gave to the side. He thought for a moment - a place this big surely has more rooms for him to clean, not counting the bedrooms as Dark has told him not to go in without permission. He already noticed some other cleaning supply closets around the manor so he hoped they all still have enough supplies. He sighed - he forgot how tiring it was to clean such a big space. But then again, Mark's manor wasn't this messy.

He stretched his joints for a bit and picked up the cleaning supplies. He thought about where to go next, but the sound of footsteps stopped him as he heard someone - no, two people walking to where he's at.

"And it's so boring- Oh! Jim, look!!" the man was holding a microphone, beaming at the new person. The other one was holding a camera, directing it to the front. They were both identical.

" _Are you a new Jim?"_ the one with the camera made signs with his hand - the other one seemed to understand him. "But Jim, he doesn't look like the other Jims!" the one with the microphone replied.

Benjamin was getting confused as to why they call the others "Jim" including themselves. He stored his confusion for later and made a coughing noise, making the two men look at him.

"I apologize for intruding. I am Benjamin, though you may call me by my name or as a butler.” he smiled. Immediately, the two went up to him right after he blinked. They were both grinning.

“Butler Jim! Jim, look! We have a butler now!” the one with the mic exclaimed, flailing his arms around. The one with the camera seemed to be as excited as well. “Oh- where are our manners? I’m Jim, and this is my twin Jim! You can call me RJ for Reporter Jim and call him CJ for Camera Jim!” he exclaimed. They looked at the clean living space for a moment, eyes shining for a little as CJ turned to him - making more hand signs with a smile.

“Jim says thank you for cleaning! Jim couldn’t report nor shoot very well because there were too many things on the ground.”

Benjamin felt a puff of pride in his chest, as he smiled. “That’s what my job is for. Can I ask - if it isn’t too personal of course - why your twin seems to be speaking using his hands? I am merely confused.”

CJ and RJ looked at each other for a moment, then RJ spoke up. “Jim doesn’t really like speaking with his voice - so Jim speaks in sign language. Don’t worry, Jim is there to help you translate!” he smiled. Benjamin nodded.

“Does Butler Jim want the Jims to help lead him to the places where it still needs cleaning? Jim knows most places here!” RJ asked.

The butler had thought for a moment before nodding. “That would be kind of you, sirs.”

And then the three were off. RJ has explained some parts of the house from the dirtiest to least dirty. Apparently, as their names said, RJ was a reporter and CJ was the cameraman. They have their own news channel. Benjamin listened to their stories as they walked.

He couldn’t help but notice that they looked _very familiar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed! and as always feel free to leave ideas too. love yalls!  
> my tumblr- @ryanisce


End file.
